


A Slip of the Tongue

by matahariherself



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karate Soulmates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Established Relationship, Pining, background Daniel LaRusso/Amanda LaRusso - Freeform, everything is Johnny and nothing hurts, lawrusso, no beta we die like men, soundtrack featuring REO Speedwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matahariherself/pseuds/matahariherself
Summary: Written for the Kink Meme.Prompt: Daniel and Johnny, who are not dating, absently end a phone conversation with "Bye, love you" and "Love you too" when they're tired and then proceed to laugh it off and make it a bit that they do. Unfortunately, they both are dumbasses who didn't think this through and are now pining after each other while giving each other goodbye kisses and saying they love each other "as a joke".
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 29
Kudos: 114
Collections: CobraKaiOnTheRun





	A Slip of the Tongue

It was a quiet night at the LaRusso house. Amanda and the kids had gone to bed earlier, leaving Daniel to shuffle around in the dark while he talked to Johnny on the phone. It was nearly midnight and they’d both had long days, but they needed to discuss dojo business. They’d been on the phone for over an hour, and Daniel was starting to stumble over his words. 

“We’ll need to um, inventory the gear tomorrow,” Daniel told him. “I think we could do with a few more kick pads… and probably some other stuff.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Johnny said. Daniel could hear the sleepiness in his voice. He felt it, too. 

“Well, hey, it’s late,” Daniel said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I’d better get some sleep, I have a meeting in the morning. I should be free by noon, I’ll call you then.”

“Alright,” Johnny yawned. “Talk to you then.”

“Right,” Daniel said. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Johnny said automatically.

The silence was immediate and awkward as they both realized what they’d said. After a moment, Johnny laughed softly.

“Sorry,” Daniel chuckled. “It’s been a long day...”

“Oh, no, don’t take it back!” Johnny protested. “I’m not taking it back!”

Daniel laughed a little harder. “Okay, I won’t take it back,” he said. “But I’m still going to bed! I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Johnny.”

“Night, LaRusso.”

Across town, on his couch, Johnny looked at his phone after he hung up. He knew it had been an accident, but he smiled a little anyway. It had been a long time since anyone had said that to him. It felt nice, and he wondered if that was weird. He turned off the TV and went to bed with a strange, warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

The next afternoon the kids were sparring in the back yard while Daniel poked around the dojo with a clipboard and took notes about the gear. Johnny was in sensei mode, standing near the students with his arms folded and barking orders occasionally. Daniel was still taking inventory when Johnny called a break. Miguel and Hawk stumbled in, looking for water. 

“Oh!” Daniel said suddenly. “That reminds me, we’re almost out of bottled water and snacks. I’m going to run to Costco before traffic gets bad. Be back in an hour?”

“Sure,” Johnny said. “I’ll stay here until you get back.”

“Okay,” Daniel said. “Should I bring you anything?”

“Just your love,” Johnny said, barely suppressing a smile. 

Daniel fought back a laugh. “Aw, but you already have that!” He twirled his car keys in one hand and walked out the door. 

Unnoticed by either of them, Miguel and Hawk exchanged looks. _What the fuck?_ Miguel mouthed silently to Hawk. Hawk shook his head; he had no idea.

* * *

Saturday morning found the LaRusso family in various states of wakefulness. Anthony was in the kitchen, devouring a bowl of sugary cereal. Sam was showering. Amanda bustled around, muttering reminders to herself as she got ready for work. Daniel was on his second cup of coffee and had just called Johnny who, from the sound of it, was still in bed and barely awake. 

“Hey, Amanda is going in, and I’m taking the day off,” he said. “That gear I ordered should be here this afternoon, I’ll take it to the dojo as soon as it arrives. Wanna meet for lunch?”

Johnny mumbled something unintelligible in response. 

“Are you awake?” Daniel said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No,” Johnny grumbled. “Sleeping. Dojo later. Lunch good.”

“Then we’ll meet up at twelve,” Daniel said. “See you then. Love you.”

“Love you,” Johnny sighed. He hung up. 

Daniel grinned into his coffee cup. Across the table, Anthony’s spoon had stopped in midair, halfway to his mouth. Daniel froze like a deer in the headlights. 

“Are you cheating on mom?” Anthony asked. 

“What? No!” Daniel said. “That was Johnny!”

“You’re cheating on mom with Johnny!?” Anthony shrieked. “ _Mom!_ Dad told Johnny he loves him!”

Amanda came into the room to collect her phone charger from the kitchen counter. She ruffled Anthony’s hair as she walked past. “Oh, honey, I know that.”

Daniel sputtered. Amanda kissed his cheek. “Have a nice day, dear. After your date with Johnny, text me and let me know what you’re making for dinner.” 

She left them both speechless as she walked away. 

At noon, Daniel and Johnny went to a diner Daniel had never been to. It looked a little rundown, but Johnny insisted the food was good. Daniel wiped crumbs off their table as they read the menu. 

“You take me to the nicest places, Johnny Lawrence,” Daniel said.

“I know,” Johnny said. “I’m hoping you’ll put out.”

Daniel laughed, choking on his water. As soon as their food arrived, Johnny took out his phone and snapped a picture of table, showcasing the two plates of food and drinks, but not himself or the person he was with. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked.

“My students do this all the time,” he said. “I don’t know why taking pictures of your food is a thing, but it is, so I’m gonna try it.” 

He posted the picture to his Facebook. _Hot date_ he captioned it. Daniel took out his phone and looked at the post, smirking. 

_My date is hotter_ , Daniel said in the comments section. 

“Sweet talker,” Johnny said, setting his phone down. They’d had lunch together before, but the flirty banter made it feel different. Almost like a real date, Johnny thought, though the chemistry he had with Daniel was very different from the women he’d dated. His thoughts drifted and he wondered what it would be like to go on a real date with Daniel. Would it feel like this? Would they go back to his place? Would Daniel put out? He smiled at that thought.

“What’s so funny?” Daniel asked.

“Nothing,” Johnny lied. 

As they ate they chatted about the dojo and Daniel vented about a few annoying customers he’d had that week at the car lot. Johnny swiped the check before Daniel could grab it.

“No,” he said. “I’m trying to sweep you off your feet, remember?”

“No sweeping!” Daniel warned. “My knee still hurts when it rains!”

“Falling in love is hard on the knees, baby,” Johnny said, taking out his wallet. 

“It sure is,” Daniel said. He gave Johnny a smoldering look and Johnny had to look away.

* * *

The loving comments and flirtatious remarks went back and forth between them for weeks. What had started as a joke had become routine. One evening Amanda and Daniel invited several guests over for dinner. After the meal they lounged outside drinking wine until people slowly left one by one. Johnny was the last guest to leave. He was putting his jacket on in the entryway as Daniel saw him out, when he decided to up the ante. 

“Drive safe,” Daniel said, holding the door for him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Johnny replied, as always. He almost chickened out right there, but the words _strike first_ were ingrained into his very being, so he leaned forward and kissed Daniel’s cheek. It was quick and chaste and he was out the door before Daniel could respond. He didn’t look back. If he had, he would have seen Daniel’s stunned but pleased expression. 

Johnny’s heart pounded as he pulled out of the driveway. “What the fuck am I doing?” he whispered to himself. The cute little comments were one thing, but making it physical took it to a whole new level. Were things going to be weird now? What if they were? He tried to shrug it off, but it bothered him all the way home. When got into his apartment, he looked at his phone. He had one text message. It was from Daniel. 

_Sweet dreams, Johnny Lawrence_ , it said, followed by a kissy face emoji. 

Johnny laughed, relief flooding through him. _I’ll dream of you_ , he responded. He wondered if that was pushing it too far. 

_It’s okay if you do_ , Daniel replied. No emoji. He wondered how serious Daniel was being. He wondered how serious _he_ was being. This was all a joke, right? If so, then why did he feel like a schoolboy with a crush? As he stared at the ceiling that night, unable to sleep, his heart ached. He wished he would dream about Daniel. Then he wouldn’t feel so lonely in bed by himself.

* * *

It had been an average day at the dojo. Attendance was good; only one kid was absent due to strep throat. Training went well, and everyone seemed to be in a decent mood as they bowed off the mat and gathered their gear, ready to head home. Johnny threw his gym bag in the car as Daniel walked by. 

“Hey, I’ve got some paperwork to do tonight. Could you lock up for me?” Daniel asked Johnny, tossing him the keys. 

“Sure,” Johnny said. 

Daniel grabbed the front of Johnny’s gi and pulled him forward, giving him a goodbye kiss. It was brief and there was no tongue, but it was definitely full on the mouth. Johnny’s eyebrows shot up a little, but he did not protest, only stood there slightly dumbfounded as Daniel strode away, casting one sly glance over his shoulder before getting into his car. 

At the other end of the yard, Hawk spun on his heels and ran full speed back into the dojo, colliding with Miguel and nearly knocking them both over.

“Dude, dude, dude! Sensei LaRusso kissed Sensei Lawrence!” Hawk had latched onto Miguel’s gi and was shaking him for emphasis. 

“What?” Miguel said. “Like in a gay way?”

“Is there another way for two dudes to kiss?” Hawk asked. 

“I mean,” Miguel started. “Sensei LaRusso is Italian, right? Aren’t those guys always kissing each other on the cheeks? It’s a cultural thing!”

“Okay, yeah, but that’s not what I saw,” Hawk said. “It was on the lips.”

“Maybe it was the kiss of death!” Miguel reasoned. “Like in _The Godfather_! They used to hate each other, you know. Do you think Sensei LaRusso put a hit on Sensei Lawrence?”

“No, I don’t think he put a hit on Sensei Lawrence, I think he was _hitting on_ him,” Hawk said. “Look, there’s a difference between this-” Hawk took Miguel’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly on each cheek. “And what I saw just now, which was more like-” Hawk grabbed the front of Miguel’s gi and kissed him on lips, exactly as Daniel had kissed Johnny. 

Miguel was quiet for a moment. “You just kissed me like, three times.”

“Well, was it gay?” Hawk asked. 

Miguel licked his lips and thought about it for a second. “Yeah, a little bit.”

“Hey, guys,” Johnny called from the open door. “If you’re done making out, I’d like to lock up.”

Hawk looked so abjectly horrified, Miguel was worried that his soul might leave his body on the spot. Miguel was a little concerned that his soul would be next. At least we’ll die together, he thought. I will follow you into the dark, my friend. 

Hawk grabbed his backpack and fled the scene. Miguel got into Johnny’s car with a sense of dread. 

“So… you and Hawk?” Johnny asked. 

“So,” Miguel replied. “You and Sensei LaRusso?”

“Uh, no, that-” Johnny stammered. “We were just fooling around! You know, the way you do with old friends! It’s nothing! It’s kind of a joke we have. It’s a joke!”

“Oh,” Miguel said. “I see. Well, that’s what me and Hawk were doing. You know, joking. The way friends do.”

“Ah,” Johnny said. “I see.” 

Most of the ride home was awkward. Miguel stared out the window. Despite the radio playing, it felt like silence, since neither of them were speaking. They were stopped at a light when Miguel turned the volume down on the radio. 

“Um… For the record,” Miguel said. “It would be okay if you weren’t joking. You know, about the kissing thing. And Hawk would be okay with it, too. We were just a little weirded out because it was unexpected, but really, we’d want you to be happy. Not that it matters, of course! Because you and Sensei LaRusso are totally joking! But you know… Just putting that out there.”

Johnny nodded. “Thanks,” he said. “And uh, likewise. You know. About you and Hawk.”

Miguel nodded. It might have been his imagination, but Johnny’s body language seemed to relax. The remainder of the ride home was peaceful and Johnny seemed more at ease. 

Once in the door, Johnny threw his keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He took a drink and leaned back with a deep sigh. Man, kids sure had changed from back in his day. As much as he missed the 80s, he had to admit, some things were better now. It was good to know that his students wouldn’t freak out if he happened to like guys. Not that it mattered, he thought, trying to ignore the pang in his chest. Daniel wasn’t serious. This was a game, nothing more. Johnny pressed his lips together, remembering how that kiss had felt. He wished it had lasted longer, so he could have memorized the feel of Daniel’s lips. That look Daniel gave him as he’d walked away, glancing over his shoulder like that... Fuck, that was hot. 

Johnny set his beer down and started peeling off his gi. He needed a shower. He also needed to stop thinking about Daniel’s eyes. Which he would do after his shower, he vowed, but not before.

* * *

Daniel had made it through the evening just fine. He had showered, sat down to dinner with his family, and tidied the kitchen. By ten o’clock, however, he found himself staring at his paperwork, unable to focus. Normally he would power through and be done with it so he could go to bed at a reasonable time, but his thoughts kept wandering back to that kiss. Johnny’s gi had been slightly damp when Daniel had grabbed it, and he tried not to think about his chest glistening with sweat. He must have showered as soon as he got home, and Daniel tried not to think about that, either. He could imagine all too easily how the water would cascade down his chest, his abs, lower…

Daniel threw his ink pen down on the desk. Damn it, what was he doing? They were just friends. All this silly talk meant nothing. That peck on the check had meant nothing. Daniel’s kiss in return only meant that he wasn’t going to be outdone by Johnny and had let him know it. He stared at his phone. If it was nothing, then why did he so desperately want Johnny to call him right now?

* * *

Johnny took out his phone and scrolled back through his messages from Daniel. _Sweet dreams, Johnny Lawrence_ , he read again, imagining for one moment, that it had been sincere, that Daniel had really meant it. 

He looked at his alarm clock by the bedside. Was Daniel still awake? He said he had paperwork, that meant he might be up late. 

_Hey, LaRuss-_ No, he thought, hitting delete. 

_Hey..._

* * *

Daniel’s phone buzzed and he pounced on it, knocking several pages of his work off the desk. It was a text from Johnny. _Hey, baby. You awake?_ The words struck him like a punch to the gut. He couldn’t deny it anymore, not even to himself: he wanted it to be real. He had a wife and kids and more than any man could reasonably ask for, but God damn it, he wanted Johnny Lawrence. Whatever it was between them, it was like nothing else he’d ever had with anyone. Too bad Johnny didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t possibly, Daniel reasoned. Daniel’s hand hovered over his phone. He didn’t even know what this game was anymore, but he couldn’t stop playing. 

_Yeah,_ Daniel texted. _Paperwork isn’t done. Can’t get you out of my head._

Daniel’s heart pounded. He was staring at the phone, waiting for a response.

 _Sooner you finish your work, sooner you can dream of me._

Daniel bit his lip. _I will_ , he texted back. _Love you._

 _Love you, too_ , Johnny replied. 

Daniel sighed and put his head down on his desk. He had no idea how his paperwork was ever going to get finished. Somehow, though, it did get finished. And somehow, he actually did dream of Johnny. The details were blurry when he tried to recall them the next morning, but he remembered strong hands on him, and Johnny’s mouth, and the press of his body. Every inch of him ached for Johnny, and he didn’t know how he would get through teaching at the dojo that afternoon. 

Fortunately for Daniel, the students were rambunctious that day and kept him too busy for his thoughts to wander. Later on, Daniel decided that Hawk was a godsend, and he vowed he would do something nice for the kid. Maybe send him a fruit basket. At the time, Hawk hadn’t known he was doing Daniel a favor by knocking a hole in the dojo wall. It was an accident, of course, and he and Miguel both had to do push-ups for Johnny while they got yelled at about horsing around. Johnny wanted to get it fixed right away, so he hurried to the hardware store as soon as the last of the kids left. While he was gone, Daniel ordered them dinner and let Amanda know he’d be home late. He wasn’t going to leave Johnny to work alone. 

“You should eat first,” Daniel told him, unpacking their meal. He was always hungry after teaching, and he knew Johnny was, too. 

“Are you trying to feed me raw fish again?” Johnny asked. 

“No,” Daniel said. “It’s from that Japanese place I like, but I ordered us _tonkatsu_.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what that is,” Johnny said. He sat his work aside and washed his hands and sat next to Daniel at the small table. 

“It’s a breaded pork cutlet,” Daniel explained. 

“Oh my God,” Johnny laughed. “Just call it a pork chop then, Jesus! Mr. Japanese Culture! You’re such a show-off!”

“Hush,” Daniel said. “I’m trying to sweep you off your feet!” He opened a large bottle of sake and poured a rather generous amount in two glasses. 

“The last sake you poured me tasted like paint remover,” Johnny complained.

“This doesn’t,” Daniel said. “This is _nigorizake_. It’s mostly unfiltered, and has a smooth, sweet taste, which complements the _tonkatsu_ nicely. Try it.”

Johnny took a sip. “Okay, not bad. You win this one. Hand me a fork?”

“You don’t want chopsticks?”

“No,” Johnny said. “I love a good long fork.”

Daniel did not choke on his sake, but it was a near thing. He handed Johnny a fork. “I’ll fork you anytime,” he said. 

“Promises, promises,” Johnny sighed. 

Dinner was relaxing and the sake left them both pleasantly buzzed. Daniel cleaned up the kitchen while Johnny started repairing the wall. Daniel helped, handing him whatever supplies he needed. It was an easy job, and soon they were just hanging out, sitting on the floor and enjoying the cool breeze that came through the open windows. The radio was turned to the classic rock station and piano notes drifted through the air as a familiar REO Speedwagon song started playing. Daniel looked over at Johnny, realizing that the lyrics to this song had never been more relevant, and he really _couldn’t_ fight this feeling anymore. Johnny’s gaze met his, and when the chorus hit, Daniel couldn’t tell if they were singing along or singing to each other. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Daniel recalled that this song had come out in 1984, and he wondered if signs from God existed. His hand reached for Johnny’s and their fingers intertwined. When the chorus came back at three and half minutes, they both leaned in for the most movie-perfect kiss Daniel had ever experienced. Johnny’s mouth lingered on his, and Daniel yielded as Johnny deepened this kiss, his tongue meeting with Daniel’s, sending shivers down his spine.

Johnny pressed him down and Daniel’s back hit the _tatami_. “Johnny...” he whispered. “I’ve been saying for weeks that I love you, and I gotta tell you, I don’t think I’m joking anymore.”

“Me, neither,” Johnny said, kissing him. His hands were all over Daniel, whose heart hammered at the touch. It felt so much like his dream he wondered if he’d ever woken up at all. Johnny’s lips had moved from Daniel’s mouth to his neck and oh hell, that was going to leave a mark and Daniel didn’t even care.

“Fighting always last answer to problem...” he said with a sigh. 

“What?” Johnny said.

“It’s something Miyagi said a long time ago, about us.”

Johnny stopped. “Okay, if we’re going to be a thing, we have to have some ground rules. No quoting the old man while I’m trying to seduce you. It’s just weird.”

Daniel laughed. “Are we? Going to be ‘a thing’?”

“Aren’t we?” Johnny asked. The doubt in eyes nearly broke Daniel’s heart. 

“God, yes,” Daniel said quickly. “I mean, you can’t lose my number, we run a dojo together, right?”

Johnny laughed, nuzzling against Daniel’s neck. “Wait, did you think I just wanted a one night stand? After thirty-something years of whatever the hell this is? Nah… You’re stuck with me for life.”

Daniel grinned. “If this is ‘till death do us part’, why don’t you carry me like a new bride to the bedroom?”

Johnny did not need to be told twice. He was on his feet and had Daniel in his arms, quick as _kata_. Daniel wondered if this should feel weird. His long time rival, turned friend, turned something more, undressing him in the bedroom of Miyagi’s house. It didn’t feel weird, though. Not at all. It felt like they’d come full circle. Over the years, they’d beat the crap out of each other, and sparred as friends, and now their touch had changed again, but it was still them. Daniel didn’t know if a word even existed for what they had, but if it did, he wouldn’t be able to think of it anyway, not with Johnny above him, on him, in him. His whole world was Johnny, the taste of him, the smell of him. Johnny was everything he hadn’t known he wanted, and never knew he needed. Daniel gasped as a wave of ecstasy crashed over him, leaving him breathless and shaking. Johnny lasted longer, but not by much, and soon they were nestled together, limbs tangled, sweaty and sated. 

“You’re all right, LaRusso,” Johnny whispered, trailing his fingertips down Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Ground rules,” Daniel said, his lips brushing against Johnny’s as he spoke. “No more calling me by my last name.”

Johnny laughed. “Fair enough! I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you, too,” Daniel said, safe in the knowledge that this time, they both absolutely meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the weird Hawk/Miguel moment came from. I kinda ship them now. What the fuck. 
> 
> In case I was too vague, the REO Speedwagon song they were listening to is "Can't Fight This Feeling". I think it's the perfect song for pining!Lawrusso. Tell me if you agree! 
> 
> Lastly, if you're not part of the Kink Meme, [get in on the fun](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
